User talk:TessHex
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yourovision Song Contest page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HvdstrCBfr (talk) 18:12, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering if it would be possible to take part with Armenia in your contest? :) OESCFinland (talk) 14:49, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Dean Smith Yourvision Hi, I'm Deli. I was wondering if I can have Poland in the next Yourvision Song Contest? Thanks. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 05:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) I don't have a YouTube account or use it for things like that, so yeah messaging you here would be much easier for me. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 15:00, July 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm not going to be able to get on the Internet from August 4th to August 20th, so if the contest takes part within those dates I'd have to wait until the next one. If not, I'd like to send "Nieodporny rozum" by Ewelina Lisowska. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 16:07, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I believe the 22nd will be fine. Thanks. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 16:19, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Since I'm not able to message you on YouTube, where should I send you my votes? TheWordyBirdy (talk) 14:22, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah that's great, here are my votes (from Poland): ((noted)) TheWordyBirdy (talk) 15:44, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes I will. If you need my song now it is "Katharsis" by Doda and this would be for Poland again, obviously. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 15:59, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Yourovision 11 Hi, sorry it's Poland here. The only reason I haven't submitted my votes yet is because school started again and also I'm a big procrastinator, so yeah here they are: ((noted)) Also, for the next Yourovision Song Contest I'm hoping to be able to participate as Poland again with Ewelina Lisowska singing "W stronę słońca". Thanks. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 01:40, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I'd like to apply for Yourovision, representing Croatia with the song Cesarica by Oliver Dragojevic :) Nina 22:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, I wanted to know if I can participate on Yourovision12 with Iceland. My song would be by Sigur Ros "Saeglopur" by Sigur Ros . Thank you! That's a yes, I do want to take Iceland with "Saeglopur" by Sigur Ros! thanks Gleekerr (talk) 23:58, September 28, 2014 (UTC)Gleekerr Yes, that is correct! Nina 04:12, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Yourovision 12 Hi, it's Poland, here are my votes for the twelfth Yourovision: ((noted)) Also, in Futurevision 13 I'd like to switch my country to Finland and represent it with the song "Me ei olla enää me" by Sanni. However, if Poland manages to win Yourovision 12 I'll stick with Poland for Yourovision 13. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 15:26, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh my bad haha, I meant Yourovision, Futurevision and Yourovision were the only two contests I've taken part in so I mixed them up. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 17:19, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Yourovision 12 Iceland here, and my votes for the twelth edition of the song contest: ((noted)) I would also like to return with Argentina for the 13th edition with "Eras" by Juana Molina if possible. thanks. Gleekerr (talk) 18:24, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Gleekerr Actually, I'm sorry but I think I've changed my mind. Instead of representing Finland in the next Yourovision, I think I'd actually like to represent Poland again, but with Cleo & Donatan featuring Enej singing "Brać." Thanks. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 13:34, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh wow that's really cool. Well I've actually kinda lost interest in having Finland, so if I do get to have two countries, I'll also have A-Studio and Tomas singing "Falling For You" for Kazakhstan. But if Luxembourg does claim their second country I'm completely fine with just Poland. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 13:39, October 25, 2014 (UTC) This is kinda irrelevant but I just wanted to let you know in case you were unaware, Poland's upcoming entry is sung in both Polish and Ukrainian. I just wanted to tell you because of the language section for Yourovision and I wasn't sure if you knew. Thanks. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 19:17, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey TessHex, I recently saw the Yourovision Battle Royale page and I was inspired. I'd like to hold a national selection for the fourteenth edition of the Yourovision Song Contest with Belarus. So unless anything changes, in the fourteenth edition I'd like to have Slovakia and Belarus and was wondering if it's too early too request this or not and if I can organise the page for the national selection yet or not. Thanks. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 13:45, November 4, 2014 (UTC) It'll be called "Yourosong" and I think I'll do an edition every Yourovision, so it won't be exclusively a Belarusian national selection. Also, the song I'm submitting for Slovakia will be "Run Run Run" by Celeste Buckingham. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 16:36, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Yourovision 13 Poland & Kazakhstan's votes in the 13th Yourovision: (noted) TheWordyBirdy (talk) 03:01, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Yourovision 13- Argentina Argentina here, with my votes for the 13th edition: *(noted) 'I would also like to return with Argentina for the 14th edition, this time with the song "Calma" by Bulgara. And I would also like to know if I could add Norway as my other country for the edition, with the song "Young" by Kakkmaddafakka. Gleekerr (talk) 04:54, November 8, 2014 (UTC)Gleekerr Yourovision Battle Royale Here are my votes :) *((noted)) TheWordyBirdy (talk) 00:15, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi Tess, I was just wondering if for the 15th edition of YSC I could represent the Czech Republic with the song "Zombie" by Lucie Vondráčková. Thanks. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 15:13, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I was planning on using the Czech Republic for the next three contests. Other songs I'd use would be "Falling Slowly" by Markéta Irglová & Glen Hansard or "Neříkej mi baby" by Aquababes. It's just that "Zombie" was my favourite of the three. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 15:58, December 25, 2014 (UTC) I think I'll just send "Falling Slowly". Honestly that's the only Lucie song I know and too lazy to look any others up :P TheWordyBirdy (talk) 16:13, December 25, 2014 (UTC) YSC14 Happy New Year :3 here's Slovakia/Belarus' points: *'Slovakia/Semi-Final One: **'Noted' *'Belarus/Semi-Final Two:' **'Noted' TheWordyBirdy (talk) 02:02, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Here's the points from Slovakia/Belarus in the final: *'Noted' TheWordyBirdy (talk) 19:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Yourovision 14- Norway/Argentina Hey TessHex! Norway/Argentina's votes for YSC14 goes as follows: Semi Final 1 *Noted. Semi Final 2 *Noted. And that's it :) I would like to participate in YSC15 again with Argentina with the song "Between Ones and Zeros" by Les Mentettes. YSC15 Hey Tess, here's the Czech Republic's votes for YSC15 *((Noted)) Also, in YSC16 I'd like to represent Norway with the song "Look What You've Done" by Karin Park. Thanks. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 10:30, February 7, 2015 (UTC) YSC16 Here are the Norwegian points: *((Noted)) Also in YSC17 I'd like to represent Sweden with Zara Larsson singing "Carry You Home". Thanks. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 02:57, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Votes from Noted Britz26 (talk) 17:53, March 23, 2015 (UTC) confirms! YSC17 Votes from Sweden: *Noted Also since there is no contest in May and the next will be in June, will we each get to have two countries again? If so, in the next edition I'd like to confirm Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX representing Sweden singing "I Love It", and GJan representing Lithuania singing "Now You". If we actually don't get to have two countries, then I'm fine with just Lithuania. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 09:18, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I don't have any problems sending it, but if you'd like me to change it anyways I'll send "Gunshot" by Lykke Li (the song I planned on sending in YSC19). TheWordyBirdy (talk) 12:06, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Ok I'll send Icona Pop then :) TheWordyBirdy (talk) 16:19, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry but can I change "Now You" to "Not Afraid" (still by GJan)? I've just grown to like that song more lol sorry. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 22:39, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I'm Nina and I would like to participate in the 18th Yourovision Song Contest representing Croatia and Serbia. I would like the song Brodolom by Danijela Martinović to represent Croatia and the song Lutka by SARS to represent Serbia. Dream Song Contest Start voting for the second Semi-Final of Dream Song Contest! Recap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1Zn3bIyP5wDeadline: 27th of April. Please vote on time! YSC18 Here are the semi-final 1 votes from Lithuania: *((Noted)) Here are the semi-final 2 votes from Sweden: *((Noted) Also can I confirm now that in YSC19 I'd like to take part with Sweden again, with Petra Marklund singing "Händerna mot himlen". TheWordyBirdy (talk) 12:07, June 2, 2015 (UTC)